To Mend A Broken Heart
by Kazza1258
Summary: Pansy was dumped by her boyfriend Theodore Nott and Draco is trying to cheer her up. But how does he do that and how does he mend her heart.


To Mend a Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

It was the middle of Draco's 6th year at hogswarts and it was a beautiful day, the birds were singing the sun was out it was a weekend and it was a perfect day to go down to Hogsmead. Everyone was either outside meeting up with friends, playing Quidditch or just soaking up the sun, everyone but Draco. Draco was in his room comforting a rather distraught Pansy.

**Draco Malfoy**

Pansy Parkinson

"Draco,he broke my heart, for that stupid Daphne Greengrass" said Pansy through sobs

"**There there Pansy your too good for that good for nothing Theodore Nott. You don't need him, all he does is sleep with all the other girls in Slytherin and even in Ravenclaw"**

"What!!!!!"

Pansy was now crying even more. You see Pansy had been going out with Theodore Nott for quite some time and she was really happy she liked him A LOT! All she could do was talk about him and how nice his hair was a how sweet he was this Valentines Day, but Draco knew better he knew that Nott slept around with all the girls and was only officially going out with Pansy because she was the Slytherin Princess.

Draco knew he slept with many girls because he shared a dorm with Nott and would be locked out of his dorm with his other dorm mates to find another bed for the night. So Draco being the good friend he is to Pansy did something about this he waltzed right up to Nott and threatened to Avada him if he ever cheat or hurt Pansy again and of course Draco is Slytherin Prince and son of the right hand man of the Dark Lord, well normally Nott was scared so he dumped Pansy the next day.

Draco knew he was the reason for Pansy's unhappiness and he hated the fact but he would rather her distraught and in tears then happy and lied to and cheated on. Draco wanted Pansy to be the right sort of guy and no-one really came close.

Draco had been in this position many times before. Pansy wasn't a slut per say it's just that she could get any guy she wanted whenever she wanted, and Pansy would always choose the wrong sort of guy and Draco would stand back and just count the days unitl she came running into his room with tears streaming down her face and her heart broken.

Draco hated seeing her like this and wanted to believe one day she would learn from her mistakes and settle down with a nice guy get betrothed and then he wouldn't have to worry about her all the time.

"**Pansy you must get over that stupid git, he is nothing compared to you. You are a beautiful gorgeous girl that is smart, rich and powerful while Nott is a stupid git that is ugly and sleeps with every girl he sees"**

"That's rich coming from you, you sleep with most of the girls in Slyhterin"

"**But I don't date one and then cheat on her I don't favour anyone"**

Pansy laughed. "I guess so"

Draco knew exactly what to say too make Pansy feel better.

"**Now wipe your tears away and lets go down to Hogsmede, It's a beautiful day"**

"Draco, I really don't feel like going to Hogmead today could we just stay here and talk or something"

"**Ok Pansy"**

Draco sat back down next to her and he snaked his arm around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder. They just sat there for a while and then Draco looked at his watch.

"**Oh shit is that the time. Pansy we got to get down to dinner"**

"Oh yeah ok I'll meet you down there. I'm just going to get changed and wash my face ok"

Draco shirt had been drenched in tears after Pansy's breakdown so he took if off right in front of Pansy so he could get changed. Pansy didn't mind it's not like she hadn't already seen it before but she liked what she saw none the less.

"**Bye Babe"**

"Bye love"

Draco made his way down to the great hall and while walking down he scowled at Nott. Nott was sitting at the far end of the slytehrin table to stay as far away from Draco as possible. Draco sat down next to his friends.

Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing there faces and Blaise was talking to Millicent. They all said hello. Draco greeted his gang as normal and everyone returned to what they were doing before.

Milli: "so how is Pansy"

Draco: "She is ok now after 2 hours of sobbing crying and throwing my stuff around my room"

Milli laughed. Milli was Pansy's bestfriend (right after Draco of course) and she would have been comforting Pansy but Pansy only wanted to see Draco after the break up.

Draco: "She should be down here soon"

Pansy: "Don't worry she is already here"

Milli: "Hi Pansy. Are you feeling alright?"

Pansy: "Yes I'm fine. I don't even remember what made me want to go out with that imbecile anyways"

Draco: "Insanity Pansy Insanity" 

Everyone laughed and was having a great time. Even Pansy managed to scare a few second years with her devilish scowls. Dinner was half way through when Pansy and Draco had arrived but they weren't very hungry anyway, so they all made there way to the Slytherin common room.

Pansy: "I'm feeling a little sleepy I'm going to head up to bed goodnight everyone"

Draco: "Would you like me to walk you up to your dorm room"

Pansy: "No I'm fine, I'm a big girl now I can get up there by myself"

Draco: "Goodnight babe"

Pansy: "Goodnight love"

Draco kissed her on the cheek and hugged her she did the same but her kiss was more soft and loving and his more possessive and protected. Leaving Pansy to feel safe and protected.

The next morning the Slytherin gang had classes, first up was potions. They sat down as they normally did with Nott as far away as possible. Pansy took the seat next to Draco and he snaked his arm around her protectively as if to show that he was hers and no-one else's. Pansy didn't mind because Draco usually did this accept when Pansy had a boyfriend. When Pansy had a boyfriend she would sit with him and he would snake his arm around her, much to Draco's annoyance. Draco missed this habbit very much.

Snape: "Please open your books to page 397 and complete the the grindylow poison you have 30mins anyone who doesn't succeed will have detention with me for the rest of the week". Said Snape while eyeing Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville's table staring at Potter for a fraction of a second longer making him stare back in anger.

Snape: "Is there a problem Mr Potter or do you have some attraction to me that you can't keep your eyes of me"

Harry: "No, I don't see how anyone would have an attraction to you. Ecept for maybe Malfoy"

Draco fumed but didn't do anything because Pansy calmed him down and then he smirked because of what Potter was going to get next.

Snape: "Ten points from Gryffindor for pure arrogance, and detention with me after dinner for the rest of the week"

Harry just scowled at him behind his back.

Potions were over and nothing really happened the rest of the day all was just classes and a ridiculous amount of homework.

The Slytherin gang spent an hour in the library doing homework or trying anyway. Draco and Pansy were playing footsy and Milli and Blaise were chucking rubbish at each other. Madam Pince had had enough and threw them out of the library so they made there way to they Slytherin common room where Daphne and Nott were making out. Draco walked in a stupefied Nott and told them to get a room Pansy scowled at Greengrass and if looks could kill Greengrass would be dead. They went and sat by Crabbe and Goyle who were sitting down by the fire playing exploding snap.

Crabbe: "Hello"

Goyle: "Hi"

Crabbe: "Do you want to play"

Milli, Blaise: "Ok"

Draco: "Umm I think me and Pansy will go up to my dorm and talk"

Pansy: "Goodnight gang"

Draco and Pansy made their way up to Draco's dorm and they sat on the bed.

Draco: "Pansy do you think you're ready to move on from Nott"

Pansy: "Honey I have been over him for a long time why"

Pansy was cut of by a heated kiss from Draco. When they broke Draco smirked and Pansy blushed.

Pansy: "Woah"

Draco: "Am I that bad"

Pansy: "God no you a great kisser and maybe I should….

Pansy kissed Draco with a more heated kiss then before so the rest of the night was spent making out for the both of them and then they fell asleep with Pansy in Draco's arms.

The End

A/N: Hello everyone I hope you liked my story please read and review and apologise for the spelling mistakes or grammar errors I may have made. I am hoping for lots of reviews see you all soon

Much love

KAZZA1258

xoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
